gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar Motta
Sugar Motta is a character on the Fox TV show Glee. She is currently a junior at William McKinley High School. Her father is the wealthy owner of a piano business who donates three repossessed pianos to the glee club in The Purple Piano Project, the episode in which she first appears. Sugar has self-diagnosed Asperger syndrome, which she uses to explain why she can say whatever she wants. After the glee club performs in the school cafeteria in the hopes of recruiting new students, Sugar shows up to audition, telling the club that they're terrible but she's awesome and will be their new star. Her audition is a stunningly horrendous rendition of Big Spender, and she becomes the first person who fails to get into New Directions after auditioning. In I Am Unicorn, her father makes a huge donation to the school to set up a second glee club that will feature Sugar as the star, and recruits Shelby Corcoran to direct it. When Mercedes, Santana and Brittany join, Sugar assumes they'll be her backup singers, but Santana openly tells her she's not a good singer, and she should stay out of their way, at which point Sugar admits that she "just wanted to be on the winning team for once". Sugar has subsequently been seen dancing and singing in several polished performances, indicating that she has greatly improved. After The Troubletones place second at Sectionals, Shelby resigns as director, and the Troubletones are told they are all welcome in New Directions, Sugar accompanies Mercedes, Santana and Brittany when they return, and sings We Are Young with the group. In Heart, she gives Will money to pay for costumes and makeup for Regionals, and throws a big Valentine's Day party. Artie and Rory compete to be her date at the party, and Rory is chosen after his claim that he is being deported at the end of the school year wins her sympathy. Sugar is portrayed by Vanessa Lengies. Biography Sugar enrolled at William McKinley High School for the beginning of the 2011 school year. She is the daughter of Al Motta, who owns a music store and donates used pianos to the New Directions in the premiere of Season 3. Sugar comes from a very wealthy family, and her father gave a check to McKinley High so that they could start a second show choir, focusing on Sugar. Season Three .]] In The Purple Piano Project, Sugar was inspired by New Direction's performance of We Got the Beat to audition for Glee Club. She found the club after their performance, and bluntly told them that they were horrible, and desperately needed the "star power" that she had to offer them. She also states that she has a self-diagnosed Asperger's syndrome, "which means that she can pretty much say whatever she wants." Sugar auditioned with Big Spender and was absolutely horrible. Rachel told Mr. Schuester that allowing Sugar into Glee would hurt their chances at winning Nationals even more. Although he agonized over the decision, Will eventually realized she was right and told Sugar that she didn't make it into Glee, despite the previous everyone-gets-in policy. Sugar didn't take this well and called him a "Broadway Wannabe" before storming off down the hall. to fund for a new glee club.]] In I Am Unicorn, Sugar convinced her dad, the very wealthy Al Motta, to make a private donation to McKinley so they could afford a second Glee Club, starring Sugar. She also convinced her dad to have Shelby Corcoran tracked down, since she's "the best show choir director money can buy." While practicing with Shelby, Sugar rudely told her that she is a bad singer, and that she has a weird nasally voice that she can only stand for so long, but then Sugar hugged Shelby after the insult. .]]In Pot O' Gold, Sugar was glad to see that Brittany and Santana joined her Glee Club as her new "backup singers," but Santana soon put her in her place, telling Sugar that she had seen what she can do, and that all she's talented enough for is singing and dancing in the background. Sugar meekly says that she just wanted to be part of the winning team for once, and Mercedes tells her (not unkindly) that if she stops trying to be the star and just sings in the background, then she will be (part of the winning team). ]] When Shelby announced the name of the club, The Troubletones, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were happy and Sugar (who was in the background, struggling to get a look in) said that she liked the name too. She was seen dancing to ''Candyman with three other girls while Mercedes, Brittany and Santana sang. At the end she was seen rehearsing with the rest of The Troubletones. .]]In Mash Off, Sugar as well as other members of The Troubletones and New Directions, were cited in the auditorium by Shelby and Will. Upon arrival both groups began a little fight, but Will and Shelby came and performed ''You and I/You and I where she was seen dancing and waving her cell phone in the air during the last verse. At the end, Will and Shelby told their groups that there was a competition between them both. At a meeting of The Troubletones, Mercedes was postulated to be the captain of the group and Sugar with other three members agree. Mercedes said the medley will be Adele, and Sugar said she sounds like Adele. In the competition, The Troubletones sang Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. In I Kissed a Girl, Sugar (along with Shelby, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana) went to help New Directions with Finn's assignment to help out Santana. She sang back-up in I Kissed a Girl with the girls defending Santana. During the episode she was very friendly with Mercedes, Brittany and Rory, in the end of the episode she is seen to be shocked when Rachel revealed her suspension. .]]In Hold on to Sixteen, she joined the rest of her all-girls show choir to give the New Directions a post-Sectionals proposition. This included, if The Troubletones won, that they could vote in any member they thought was talented enough to join. Will declined, stating how his club is just focusing on winning. Sugar performed ''Survivor/I Will Survive at Sectionals with the rest of her team, receiving a miniscule solo. The girls were disappointed when they placed second and did not advance to Regionals. Afterwards, Sugar joined the New Directions with Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany, and they sang We Are Young in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. offer to sing a duet with him.]] In Yes/No, she is seen to have joined the New Directions. She, along with the rest of the kids, perform the number Summer Nights in the beginning of the episode. Sugar has a solo line in the performance, and sounded good, indicating that Shelby did ''help her learn to sing better. Sugar participates in the celebration when Mr. Schue announces that he is proposing to Ms. Pillsbury. Later, Artie asks her if she would like to work on Mr. Schue's assignment with him. Assuming he is asking her out, she turns him down saying that he's not her type, and that people are really mean so they'd both be judged. She later participates in the ''We Found Love proposal number in the pool. In The Spanish Teacher, when Will introduced David Martinez to the New Directions, Sugar, among Quinn, Kurt, Santana and Rachel, seemed attracted to his looks. She then sang and danced in the background to Sexy and I Know It. Sugar was also present for other performances; when Mercedes sang Don't Wanna Lose You, when Sam sang Bamboleo/Hero, then when Santana and David sang La Isla Bonita, and when Will sang A Little Less Conversation in the Auditorium. In Heart, Sugar announced to the members of New Directions that her father had organized a party at Breadstix for Valentine's Day and they're all invited. But, she told they must have a date. When Mercedes pointed out Sugar was single, she replied "not for long". Rory and Artie then competed against each other for Sugar's affection by buying better gifts than the other. After Artie sang Let Me Love You to Sugar, she chose him. However, when Rory announced he'd be moving home at the end of the year, she chose him as her valentine. At the night of the party, Sugar welcomed all her guests to the "Sugar Shack". During Cherish/Cherish, Sugar seemed upset Rory was leaving and even said her father would buy Ireland for him. She then sang and danced to Love Shack with the rest of New Directions. In On My Way, when Finn told the New Directions about Sebastian planning to put a fake nude photo of him online, she announced she'd feel like killing herself if that happened to her. She was then present when Will tried to make the New Directions know their lives are worth living, and she said she wants to see Sex and the City, Part 3 get released. At Regionals, Sugar performed in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, Here's To Us and What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). She was then present when New Directions were announced winners. Later on, Sugar was a bridesmaid for Rachel and Finn's wedding and she waited with the others for Quinn to arrive. In Big Brother, she participated in Cooper Anderson's acting masterclass and Bootycamp with New Directions. She also goes to Six Flags for Senior Skip Day and is seen sitting next to Kurt on the rollercoaster. During Choke she is first seen talking with Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Santana. She laughs at Santana's joke and gets yelled at by Roz. She performs in Cell Block Tango. She is present when Beiste admits to being in an abusive relationship. She also sits with Tina.Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany during Shake it out, but doesn't sing. Personality Sugar diagnosed herself with Asperger's Syndrome, stating that she can "pretty much say whatever she wants," giving her an excuse for the constant insults she gives out. She believes she is talented and better than everyone in the Glee Club but she is actually not as talented as she thinks she is. However, after a while she seems to have mellowed, becoming a generally nicer person; in I Kissed a Girl she not only performs with the New Directions' girls to help Santana but also seems to be talking in a friendly way with New Directions members throughout the episode. She also is seen enjoying the performances of Perfect, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and Constant Craving, and her singing seems to have improved to the point that she can sing backing vocals as she sings along in the background to'' I Kissed A Girl, as well as her backing vocals in Troubletones performances. In Yes/No she gets solo line in ''Summer Nights. Sugar tends to be rather quirky, making exaggerated gestures and odd faces in the background. Songs Solos (In A Group Number) Unreleased Songs Season Three: Sugar auditions..png|Big Spender (Sugar) (The Purple Piano Project)|link=Big Spender (Sugar) Trivia *Has 'self diagnosed' Asperger's (emphasis on 'self-diagnosed'; she in no way represents individuals who truly have Asperger's syndrome) and uses this as her excuse to bluntly insult people (i.e. she is simply rude and is using a developmental disorder as an excuse, which further explains her character). *She is the first person to audition for New Directions and not get in. Becky Jackson also did not get in, however she was told she would be given an audition in the fall if she so desired. Being that the club was only a week away from Nationals, it made no sense to add a new member. *Her name may be a reference to a song (and perhaps the band also) 'Sugar Water' by Cibbo Matto, which was played in the final episode of 'Nip/Tuck', a show connected to Glee's own Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. *In the episode Mash Off, Sugar claims to sound exactly like famous singer Adele. *She is the second person to be rejected from New Directions, but she later joins. *She is one of only two girls in the club that has not ever been involved in a relationship with Puck, with the other being Tina. *She is one of only four current members of New Directions that has not been slushied, with the others being Brittany, Joe and Rory. *The reason she didn't appear in Michael, Saturday Night Glee-ver and Dance With Somebody is because Vanessa's contract for glee doesn't cover tribute episodes. *Her absence from Extraordinary Merry Christmas is because Vanessa was on holiday with her parents. *Though not well in solo performances in singing, she seems to be well in Group Numbers. Quotations Main Article: Sugar's Quotations SugarTPPP2.png|Sugar- Big Spender Sugar motta photo.jpg|Motta Sugar Motta.png|Sugar Motta TroubleTonesMO.png|The Troubletones Flamotta.png|Sugar and Rory Flamottacandy.png Flamottacandy3.png Sugar furtop (1).png|Sugar- Heart 897073_1323278631399_full.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h19m00s24.png|Sugar Motta - Yes/No Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m34s116.png 577px-Vlcsnap-2012-04-14-00h15m15s81.png 961475_1330219253151_full.png 6194169872_ae0700bd5a.jpg glee-3x04-sugar-motta-cap-13_mid.jpg glee-3x08-mercedes-sugar-motta-cap-15_mid.jpg glee31302.jpg heart002.jpg images ....jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h08m18s41.png 313Selects_010_a_l.jpg g320258000000000000ae47f70e8e0f1fe95a17832837a778fb86d65929.jpg ricky-with-kevin-and-sugar-motta.jpg Tumblr m3eisc9CbK1r9udsoo3 250.gif Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters